


Beginning... or is it Middle? Either way Its not the end

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Kywi manages to ambush every Lauki chapter that I write, POV Alternating, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: A bunch of one shots based on random songs. Timeline May or may not be present.
Relationships: KieranWhite/LaurenSinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Begin Again

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. I wore plain black slacks and a white long sleeve and dark red vest over it that matched with high heels. 

I never liked high heels. No. They didn't like it when I wore high heels.

**I was 5' 6 and if I did I would be taller than them. They don't like it**

I wave goodbye to the maids at the manor and start walking towards our meeting place, humming a familiar tune as I did. It wasn't a popular song, nor a popular genre. Anything that wasn't classical was shunned to the background. 

**Heavy metal was not really considered lady-like.**

I walked in the cafe, opening my coat slightly to embrace the warmth of the cafe. It was at least -3° C outside and I forgot my scarf. I was 10 minutes early but I didn't care. I didn't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. 

He was already here. Dressed in a dark blue coat in a plain dark red dress shirt, his hair up in its usual bun but his signature ribbon isn't there. I slowly walk towards him. He stood up and gave me a smile that any woman would have a hard time resisting. 

**I'm immune to charming smiles on handsome faces by now.**

  
"Good morning officer. You shouldn't be this early." He pulls the chair and helped me sit down, not letting the smile fall from his face. I sense a few pairs of jealous eyes on us but I didn't care. 

**He never sent that smile to anyone else. Just to me**

A waitress soon hands us a menu. I didn't have breakfast yet but that was normal now. I whisper my order to the waitress, not having any energy to say my order out loud. 

"I should be the one saying that, Kieran. Don't you know that you're supposed to make a lady wait for 5 minutes to keep her thinking about you?" I say looking up from the menu. His eyebrow raised, a half amused half confused look on his face. The waitress soon comes back for our order, not letting him reply immediately. 

"I know that you have a horrible dating history but by that comment I assume it's worse than I thought" I look up to meet his eyes. I've seen them plenty of times but sometimes I still freeze on the spot. 

**Just like that night.**

Letting out a sigh, I just give him a nod not wanting to endulge further in the topic. The waitress was back with my order and...2 black coffees? 

"Are these yours? You're going to have a heart attack at this rate" I hesitantly ask pointing to the 2 cups in front of me. He just let out a chuckle and pulled it towards him. It wasn't flirtatious or even mocking. Just a casual laugh on a date. 

"What seems to be the matter officer? If I didn't know any better I would say that you didn't want to be here with me." He let out another chuckle, again no hidden meaning in his words

"Well you do know better. I'm just tired, really" I breathe into my palm and rubbing it afterwards. Why didn't I buy a drink earlier? It's cold now in here too. It has been for a few weeks now. It's not because of the snow though. 

**It's because of that hollow empty feeling that grows larger everyday despite the destruction of the Phantom Scythe**

  
He noticed my behavior and passed me one of the black Coffee he ordered earlier. My eyebrow rose, he looked as if thought nothing of it. I tired to keep a straight face as I spoke slowly

"Are you sure I'm the unusual one here White? You're giving me your Coffee. You'd rather go to war than let me have your Coffee." By the time I finished talking, I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face. The first genuine one in a few weeks 

"Oh I nicely give you one of my precious coffees and now you're doubting my actions. That is just plain mean of you. If you don't want it I'll take it back" He moved his hand towards his chest and wipes a fake tear from his face before reaching out to get the cup back. I quickly pick it up and place it to my lips. He had a horrified look on his face but soon just pouted as he took a sip from his cup. God, I hate how dramatic he can be sometimes. 

**But I honestly missed it**

Ending the whole argument over Coffee, he smiles and just talks to me. A few quips and teases but overall just talking. He tells a few stories and in turn I do too. A smile crept up on my face as I make no effort to hold back my laughter from a joke that he tells me. This feels weird. 

**... He doesn't lie to me**

Maybe its because he already knows that I can detect them, maybe its because he's thinking of a different meaning. It can't be though. 

He already knows me from all the nights we spent at the cave, from all the times we broke the law and both our our moral code to save each other, from all the arguments leading to massive drifts in our partnership fixed by no small amount of understanding, from all the little moments of vulnerability they had with each other. 

**He knows me better than anyone... and I do with him**

**Yet were here. On a date pretending that were normal and nothing has happened.**

"You know Lauren, I really do like you" I nearly choke on the drink and look up at him. Not a hint of playfulness can be seen. He was completely serious. I wasn't sure what expression I had on my face but it looks like he's analyzing every single of my facial muscles to know what I was thinking

"My daily routine got ruined when we ended the deal you know" a bit of playfulness was on his voice but he was completely serious. "But it wasn't the routine that I missed, or the snacks you bring over. I missed you" completely honest.

My mind wanders back to when we ended the deal, my chest had felt unusually heavy and the happiness I felt when I would catch a glimpse of him on patrol. I also remembered all the times I felt jealousy and sadness when another woman was holding his hand, or even so much as talk to him, knowing I can never be casual ~~or intimate~~ with him because of the deal.

 **I like him**.

I felt a smile on my face but I couldn't say anything because of that sudden realization. He never needed me to answer to know what I ment. He started to tell stories again, I did too only this time, not holding back anything; be it embarrassing or personal we both told each other everything. 

**I could get used to this...**

He's just... He's just Kieran White talking to Lauren Sinclair. No fake stories about heroic deed, comment on her eyes, just two people getting to know each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe something more though but that's not important right now. 

**Its not cold now.**

**Not anymore.**


	2. 2.1 Know both sides of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try listening to Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer as you read this! Enjoy!

"Good morning beautiful " Lauren was met with the sight of Kieran, a flirtatious smile on his lips. Pushing his face away, she lets out a small giggle before getting up and doing her daily routine alongside Kieran. 

* * *

  
"I'll never leave you" he plants a soft kiss on her forehead "I promise" She just nodded, a smile brighter than a thousand stars on her lips. 

**He was a fool for not noticing how her eyes weren't as bright.**

* * *

"I'm leaving" that was he was going to start the day with. A goodbye from the only woman he ever loved. A goodbye from someone who he let all his walls down for. 

**A goodbye from his other half**. 

He turns his eyes on her suitcase, fully packed, as if she has been planning this for a while now. Her posture was anxious but she still held strong. _That's my girl_ , he had to stop himself from smiling, afraid to make the situation worse. 

He stood up quickly, and looked at her directly in the eyes. They were puffy, from crying all night he presumed; the old determined gleam in them now nowhere to be seen. It held sadness, pain but not an ounce of regret. He studied the rest of her face more closely, her lips quivering from the rollercoaster of emotions she was currently handling, cheeks re ; he knew that he needed to say something but no words would come out. 

He lifted his left hand to her face,the other held both of her hands. She still looked beautiful, even after everything. Tracing a small circle over her left cheek, he placed a small smile on his lips before eventually nodding. 

_It's alright I understand. You don't have to explain._

A tear fell from her eye, hastily wiping it away, he pulls her to his arms. A waterfall of tears started to fall, a few fell from his too but he would not let himself cry. After EVERYTHING they had been through, neither wanted to part but was left with no choice. Saying their final goodbyes, he watches as the most important person on his life walk out of the front door.

_Walk out of the promises they once shared._

_Walk out of his life_ , **for good**. 

\--  
Looking around the house, he sees nothing but a place where they once made memories, from their first kiss to their last goodbye. This was what he hated about being attached to someone, memories. Faint silhouettes of their old life seemingly appearing and disappearing, adding to the weight of his already heavy chest

He enters the kitchen, a faint silhouette of them cooking together vanished after a few seconds. It was the first time they cooked together but they worked in perfect harmony all throughout. It was another reminder to him how perfectly they worked beside each other effortlessly. _It was slowly killing him, driving him more crazy by the second._

  
Her scent was long gone. She had taken everything of her possession, leaving his presents by her table along with her goodbye letter. He still hasn't opened it yet. It still had tear stains, both on the envelope and he assumed was also on the letter. 

He doesn't want to open it. He doesn't want the remaining pieces of his heart to be ripped apart, harsher and more brutal this but he knows that he needs to open it, to read and understand, to finally move on. He knows his side of the story, why not hers? 

Grabbing the letter, he carefully opened it. A familiar feeling ran over him as he ran his fingers over the paper. Her handwriting was shaky, not like how he was so used to see it; neat and organized. Just like he thought, there were tear stains along the very bottom, nearly ruining the signature. Taking a deep breath, he starts to read, praying to the Gods to finally spare him from the unending pain in his chest. 

* * *

  
This is not how it was supposed to end. With me writing this letter while you're asleep a few feet from me but it can't be helped. I'm sure you noticed too, you're not stupid subordinate. 

This... isn't working anymore. Neither of us changed on anything. I'm still Lauren, you're still Kieran. We didn't change anything; not our daily routine, not our nicknames, not our support for each other; yet nothing feels the same. Maybe that's why this isn't working anymore. Maybe because we weren't changing anything. 

Our relationship was built on the battlefield, on running across the rooftops to escape the cops, on the midnight talks about what to do next, on the changes we had to make for our partnership to survive. 

I really do love you. I really do, but somewhere along the lines, I realized that this doesn't feel right anymore. 

Your arms used to be the safest place for me; where I can cry, laugh, and go to when I randomly feel lonely; but now it just feels... I don't know... empty. When you assure me about my fears, it's not calming anymore. When you get back and give me a hug, it's not welcoming anymore. When you tell me that you love me, it doesn't make me blush and say it back; not anymore.

  
I appreciate the effort you've put in to fix this relationship but some things aren't meant to last forever. I hope that you eventually find love that you deserve because you do. You **absolutely** deserve to love and be loved by some... but that person is not me. 

I am so thankful for everything you've done for me, for helping me bring down the Phantom Scythe, for being the other half of lune. 

I will never forget you

I'm sorry.

-Lauren Sinclair

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this is going to be a three part story but it won't necessarily be posted in order. I've thought about making this an individual story but this fits this set better.


	3. Locked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise listening to R. City- Locked Away BEFORE reading this. Enjoy!

"How have you been?" **Lauren Sinclair** was never one to beat around the bush. In front of her was the feared Purple hyacinth, now to forever remain behind bars. 

"As you would expect, a lot of hate and fear from the guards. Oh, every now and then I get a visit from one of the family of victims." He nonchalantly answered, a look of exhaustion and happiness on his face. 

"They absolutely hate you don't they?" A sigh came from her lips. Ever since the entire lune accident and their identities were exposed, she was considered a hero; for bearing to work with a monster on her part; and him a monster for murdering so many innocent civilians and forcing such a young officer to the path of injustice 

"As you would expect from the Purple hyacinth." He was trying to hide the pain in his voice but she could always hear through it. She doesn't know him well enough to know how much it does hurt, but she knows enough to know that it was more than she ever **felt** in her life. Always. 

"I'm quite used to it by now though. I just tell them the reason why that person was killed and they get mad and they slap me or go full on berserk mode; doesn't matter." His tone never changed. If earlier it held sadness and pain, now it was just **empty**. She internally flinched hearing this. She knows that a lot of people hate him. So, so many people. 

"The guards jump in on time; I'm escorted back to my cell, they're not allowed to visit me anymore. Quite boring now. So what's happening to you lately?" A look of interest came to his face. It was the same one he would have when she would subconsciously talk about her day **without** the regular Phantom Scythe talk. 

  
"I'm getting married next month" this is the last time I can see you hangs on the air but it felt too heavy for her to say.

"Oh?" A teasing look came to his face . When was the last time she saw it? Maybe it was at the carnival? Or maybe it was at the parade before... everything happened. 

His eyes gleamed a little; she couldn't bring herself to look at them for too long. All the guilt and sadness in her throat refraining her from speaking; not to mention that her chest was getting heavier by the second. 

"Why do you look so sad then?" 

"No reason... just... I can't... " she still doesn't want to say it to **him**. Still not looking at his face, she takes a deep breath to finally say it. 

He suddenly leaned forward and took her hands into his own. **By** the time she realized what he was doing, he was analyzing and rather carelessly looking at **her** hands. Circling his thumb around her palm, running his fingers around the callouses and scars, from them lines in her palms to the her **side** of her fingers, like a little kid trying to guess what was inside his Christmas present. 

His expression was the most peaceful she has ever seen him. She debated pulling her hands back **, but** decided against it. She forced herself to relax and didn't have much difficulty when he started to hum the beat of their first dance. She hummed along and found herself lightly swaying to the beat. 

From the corner of her eyes, the guards were still wary but their eyes also softened at the sight, realizing that their partnership wasn't all death threats and wounds. 

**She** can see kym whisper something in Will's ears that got a silent chuckle out of him. They've been getting closer these past few days. She won't ask too many questions abou-

"I love you" surprise came to her face when she heard those words; only it didn't come from her mouth or was even her own voice. It was barely above a whisper, enough to be heard by her and not the guards. 

It wasn't a lie; it **can't** actually be true, right? What was she supposed to **do**? 

"I--" before she could say **anything** , he stood up and bid her farewell before walking back to his cell. 

She sat there for a few minutes, unable to get a grip of what was happening in her surroundings.

"Hey? Lauren? Are you alright?" Kym's voice was filled with so much concern that it actually hurt her. She didn't want to answer or even look at anyone right now. Will squeezed her hand reassuringly. He understood better than anyone what she was feeling right now. 

Kym silently held hers too before she ran to the staircase and declared that the last one does the winner's paperwork for the week. That sparked a sense of competition and anger on Lauren and William but mostly anger on Will's part. 

She soon found herself running down the stairs, a few steps away from Will and an entire floor away from Kym. As the floors came and went so did the thrill and she soon found herself the winner of their game and in front of the exit to the tower. 

Wind was blowing her hair earlier when she ran down the stairs like a little kid but now no wind dared to blow as she contemplated whether or not she was going to leave the tower; leave him here. 

_Slowly she took one step and another, and another, and another. It wasn't long until she was out of the tower completely but her heart remained completely inside one of its cells, with a man feared and despised by the entirety of Ardahlis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you've spotted it but if you put the Bold letters together it forms... 
> 
> Lauren Sinclair felt empty without him by her side but she can't do anything


	4. 2.2 Jealousy can cause some feelings to rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> I appreciate the effort you've put in to fix this relationship but some things aren't meant to last forever. I hope that you eventually find love that you deserve because you do. You absolutely deserve to love and be loved... but that person is not me. 
> 
> I am so thankful for everything you've done for me, for helping me bring down the Phantom Scythe, for being the other half of lune. 
> 
> I will never forget you
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> -Lauren Sinclair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual but at least I got writers block out. Enjoy mentally stable Lauren for now because she won't be in the next installment.
> 
> Listen to Moral of the story by Ashe

Lauren sat up in her bed and examined the hotel room she was in. The dimly lit room contains a coat rack by the door, a table to the right of the bed, and a dresser. Nothing too special. Nothing like how she was used to.

The door burst open revealing a blue hired sergeant, still in her uniform. She immediately Locked the door and tacked her in a hug. Not having a choice, she hugged the sergeant back. 

"Are you really sure about this?" Kym's voice was laced with so much concern. Pulling back, she looked down at her lap. She didn't want to leave Kieran; she really didn't. But she wasn't in love with him. She needed him. She needed him and it caused her to play pretend. 

"Sometimes you fall in love with the wrong person" 

He did love her, but she didn't. She was the right one for him, but he wasn't the right one for her. 

It's time to move on for both of them, 

Easier said than done

* * *

  
For the last 2 months, she went on dates, afterwork hangouts, ate more healthy, and even tried some of Kym's suggestions to relax. The most impressive was that she doesn't overwork herself anymore. Oh, and she fixed her sleeping schedule-Not. Not yet. She's still working on it. 

She's getting her rank as detective back soon, along with everyone else who was getting a promotion. And so with that in mind, she begun to enjoy her last few days of being police officer and its perks. More accurately though, hanging out with Kym and Will the entire day. 

Paperwork though, it will still follow her. Those papers from hell never leaves her alone.

Patrol duty. Her favorite time of the day. No paperwork, on guard for any suspicious activities and the occasional chase for criminals but other than that peaceful. 

That was what she was thinking before she saw Kieran. Arm in arm with a woman she had never seen before. A small smile on his face as he talked to the lady. A smile he once used only for her. 

The lady looked like everything she wasn't. Waist length blond hair, curling very slightly at the blue tips, and striking blue eyes comparable to Kieran's. Smooth skin, obviously taken care of, unlike hers. If she was wearing a a white dress, she would have looked like an angel. 

_So this is why he hasn't even tried to talk to her,_ her mind solemnly said. Averting her eyes, she moves to the opposite direction from him. 

She saw him but he didn't see her. It didn't matter. It really didn't matter. 

_Of all the lies she previously told herself, this is the one she acknowledges as a lie._


	5. Glass shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'Must've been the wind 'by Alec Benjamin for the first part. I tried to stick by the song but writing has its own life sometimes.

A loud breaking sound of glass wakes up Kieran White in the middle of the night, followed immediately by soft cries of what he assumed was a girl. Seeing no point in going back to sleep, he puts on appropriate clothes and heads for the next apartment over.

Knocking not too loudly at the door, it opens a few moments later revealing a red-haired woman in a long white sleeping gown. Her eyes was the most striking he found about her though; he can see why she was always the center of gossip among his neighbors. Placing a polite smile on his face, he begins to talk. 

"Excuse me for bothering you at such a late hour my lady, but I have heard some noises and wanted to check if you were alright" she had just moved in a week ago, he remembers. 

He was too busy with his work to even notice but he has observed the frequent visits of police officers. Either she was on the capital's watch list or she was a police officer; the latter was more convincing. 

She held the doorknob tighter and hid slightly against the door. "I'm sorry for awakening you at such hour but I heard no noise whatsoever" she offers him a polite smile, identical to his own. Taking the gesture as a sign to leave he wishes her goodnight and she does the same. 

The next day at work though, he cannot concentrate. His mind was completely occupied with his neighbor and her lonely Golden eyes that glowed with sadness in the dark. What was he thinking? First he knocks on her door when she should be sleeping, now he was thinking about her at work. Could he get any more rude? 

Apparently he can. He passes by the flower shop and thought _why not_ then went ahead to buy flowers for her. He doesn't know her name, or even anything about her. 

Walking up the familiar steps, he catches sight of her walking with police officers at her side, all while wearing a similar and familiar uniform. _Guess it was the latter_. Deciding to postpone his visit, he quietly made his way to his apartment door. 

_Are you sure you can stay here on you own Lauren?-Yes, I've been here for a week and everything is fine-Alright see you at work tomorrow!_

He didn't mean to eavesdrop but rather overheard their conversation as he was inserting his key. 

"Mr. White?" A voice calls out to him. Turning to the sound, he comes face to face with Miss Lauren. 

"Oh, I passed by your door the other day and saw your last name." He must've given a look of confusion regarding how she knew his name. 

"My name is Lauren Sinclair by the way. I don't think we've properly met before" she offers her hand and he gladly takes it in his own. Lightly shaking her hand, he extends his other hand, holding the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier. 

"Lady Sinclair, please accept this as an apology for knocking at your door at such an ungodly hour last night" she hesitantly took the bouquet, a grateful smile never leaving her face. 

"There is no need to apologize Mr. White. I have to admit that I didn't think that I would make such a raucous last night. I'm sorry for waking you up from your slumber" they both chose to ignore the soft cries that was heard through their thin walls. 

"Apology accepted, but please Lady Sinclair, call me Kieran. Mr White is too formal. " he placed a more casual smile on his face without much difficulty. 

"In that case please call me Lauren. No need for formalities" she returned his smile but her eyes dimmed altogether. 

Soon after, both found themselves inside their own apartment, both on their own apartment, unknowing of the collision about to happen in both. 

* * *

For the next 2 weeks their interactions has become somewhat of a routine. At 7 they would both go to their respective jobs, waving to each other as they part ways. At 3 PM he would arrive earlier than her and leave flowers at her doorstep with the corresponding meaning, she would leave a different tea blend on his doorstep depending on how stressed he looked in the morning. Occasionally they would come home the same time as each other and initiate some small talk before going back inside. This time though, its different. It is already 10 PM and she still hasn't come back. 

_Maybe she's at a friends house or something_ , he assures his mind. The paperwork he needs to finish won't let him sleep anyway, so he might as well keep an eye out for when she comes back. 

She does come back at around 3 in the morning; not drunk but obviously bleeding. She staggers up the small steps leading to her apartment, face scrunched in pain and looking like she's about to collapse at any second. 

She heads to her bathroom, takes out the first aid and prepares to clean the deep cut on her right arm, horribly wrapped in bandage. How does he know this? He's standing right outside her door, slightly grimacing at the blood but he has seen worse. 

"You're going to need stitches" he says casually, already in her apartment. She lets out a small gasp before she took her pistol and pointed it at his head. 

When she finally registered who he was, he had already cleaned her would and in the process of arranging he materials needs for stitching. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks, pain and exhaustion undeniable in her voice. 

"Well my neighbor hasn't come back yet and the streets are dangerous at night. How did you even get this?" He asks. The answer was obvious though. 

"From some rascal that I chased. Pretty normal for my line of work. " _~~just as he thought.~~_ Bringing the needle up for her to see, he spoke in a clear voice

"Alright this will hurt a lot" he took hold of her arm and tightly held it. 

"If you move an inch, I will stab you" She fakes a tone of defiance, one he is quite used to. 

"I really have the most caring-" her words were cut off by the immeasurable pain in her arm as he began stitching. No words were exchanged as he continued to close the wound, and her focusing on her breathing. 

"Done" he says casually, cutting the thread and dropping the needle in a cup of alcohol. She surveys her arm, amazement hidden behind curiosity. 

"You're already done? It feels like you've been doing this your whole life." he let out chuckle, memories of different kinds of stitches coming back to him. 

"Medical school expected nothing less than perfection I'm afraid" he enjoyed the small look of shock he got from her. 

"You're a doctor?" small unbeleiving smile rested on her face. _That's right, he never got to tell her._

"Bingo! We have a winner!" He clapped as she rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushes her back down to her seat and crouched down to look at her ankles. It was just as he thought. 

"You're ankle is sprained. Its not broken, at least. You'll probably need a crutch tommorow" he wrapped a bandage around her ankle, once again in practiced and mastered movements. 

"Thank you" 

"No problem. Well I'll leave it at that. You wouldn't be hiding a bullet would would you?" She shakes her head and waves him off. 

"No, I'm all good" he gives her one last charming smile

"Then I shall take my leave, Lady Sinclair." He was already halfway through the door when she heard her shout. 

"Its Lauren!" He turned back, only to wave her goodbye, shutting the door behind him. 

He has encountered plenty of beautiful women at his clinic but this was certainly the first time he felt his heartbeat race this fast. 

The next day he got up much earlier than normal and prepares for the small surprise he has for his neighbor; all the while telling himself that it was just for her well-being, nothing more,nothing less. 

* * *

  
Lauren Sinclair opens the door to be met with her next door neighbor standing outside her door. 

"Kieran?" He gives him the same casual and teasing smile from last night. Concern was visible in his voice and eyes.

"Hello Lauren, how are your injuries?" Oh, he came to ask about her injuries. A part of her is glad, the other disappointed for some reason. 

"The stitches still sting a little. And my ankle isn't killing me anymore, so I'll be fine. " He steps aside letting her get out of her apartment, but unfortunately closer to her. Yeah, unfortunately. 

"That's great news" she is very sure she heard happiness, but she convinced herself that he uses this tone for all his patients. Somehow, the thought of her being his patient brought a blush to her cheeks. She hurridly locked the door and turned to the side in a desperate attempt to hide the stupid blush. 

"Hey, let me drive you to the station. I'm going to pass it on my way to the hospital anyway." Again, he's just concerned. Stop the stupid blush. Calm down. 

"Sure" that was all she could say. She wordlessly got in the car that she has never noticed until today. They were just talking and sometimes bickering during the entire ride. 

When she got off and he gives her a smile before leaving, it finally hits her. She has a crush. Dammit. 

For the next month or so, it becomes their new routine. At 7, they start to drive; she gets off at the station, he makes his way to the hospital or his clinic. At 3, they'll ride back to the apartments if they pass each other. On rare occasions, if they're both stressed and tired, they go out to eat; in a friend type of way, they swear. 

Kieran is always back by 5 PM and will see whether shes back or not. At 7 PM, if she's not back then he'll go to the station to drag his workaholic neighbor back (it was quite the spectacle the first time around, but everyone at the precinct got used to it eventually); if she's not at the station then he'll start to worry. She's either on a night out with her friends or coming back injured from a late night chase; he always patches her up while giving her an earful. She thanks him by giving him even rarer tea blends that he's slowly becoming addicted to.

For Lauren, those rare tea blends wasn't enough of a thank you and an apology. So, she talked to the landlord and they finally reach a compromise. She knocked loudly at Kieran's door at 5 in the morning, holding a very special present. Not getting any response, and quite frankly too excited to wait, she takes the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She enters the similar looking apartment, looking for the dark-haired man. 

She opened the door, and sure enough, found him still sleeping. Lowering the box, she opens the lid and a small energetic black puppy came out and headed for the bed. It started to lick Kieran's face until he finally woke up with a look of pure horror until it melted into one of pure adoration for the puppy. 

"I'm quite sure that were not allowed to have pets in the apartment. And what's the occasion?" He turned to the side of the bed, giving her some space to sit, and gave the puppy tummy rubs. 

"I really don't know how to properly say it. Um, you've been really kind to me and always helped me when I get an injury. So I talked to the landlord and he agreed to let **us** have a dog."she greatly emphasized the US, receiving a raised eyebrow in response. 

"He can stay with you but he is also my responsibility. You mentioned that you really wanted a dog "She cleared up. 

"Nah, you can keep him on some days too. " he leaned back in his bed. A comfortable silence hangs over them, with the occasional barks and laughs. 

"OK, here's the deal. Next weekend, I'm going to have a medical mission at the poorer parts of Ardahlis. And I'll tell you this, it gets pretty crazy. So, can you help me get everyone and everything in order? I'm too busy to get security and the government is not too fond of those types of activities. " He was still focused on the puppy, but his voice was purely serious . 

"Sure, I'll bring some friends over. Did you have breakfast yet? " 

"No, its five in the morning" 

"I'll go make something. Wait here" she leaves the room, making sure to close the door shut behind her. Leaning against the counter table, she placed a hand on her chest. She felt her fast thundering heartbeat against her palm and her desperate attempts of deep breaths. 

She did her best attempts at cooking (by that not setting anything on fire) and come out alive. Nothing was burnt, nothing was undercooked, just right. She heard him enter the kitchen, still holding the puppy. 

"Are you busy today? I want to buy toys and food for Judy." 

"No, I'm not busy and like hell were calling her that" 

* * *

  
Kym Ladell dropped the boxes of medical supplies down in an angry thud. She was more than happy to help with Lauren's neighbors medical mission but she forgot what she hated most about this part of Ardahlis. 

"Lieutenant Hawkes, I think that my ankle is broken, would you check for me please" yes, the sluts flirting with their lieutenant was the thing she hated the most. 

"Stop being jealous kym. Will isn't going to leave you for someone like them" Lauren whispered into her ear, appearing out of nowhere. She reaches for her pistol, but Lauren caught her hand on time. She gave kym a strict look before walking away. 

Kym focused on carrying three boxes at the same time, which lead to William catching the top box before it fell. 

"Are you mad at me for some reason?" William was still getting used to his girlfriend's weird antics but he can easily tell when she's jealous. 

"Nothing! " He didn't like the way she faked being happy but soon got replaced by an evil laugh as she looked at Lauren and her neighbor. 

* * *

  
"Hey is everything going alright?" There was a drunk guy screaming, then the truck nearly crashed into them, then the scandalous mother; it's actually a miracle the small tent hasn't been torn apart yet. 

"Yes. This is the most peaceful one I've had yet." He's not lying. He has never actually lied to her before. 

"You've done plenty of these before?" She's becoming more and more impressed at him. 

"Yeah, I try to do one once a month actually. I know what its like growing up in this part of town without proper health care" he whispered the last part mainly to himself but she heard him well. 

A small boy came running over and extended his arms out. She thought of picking the boy up but Kieran beat her to it. 

"Hey there Michael, are you feeling better?" The boy nodded enthusiastically before pointing at her. 

"That's my friend, Lauren. Say hi" the boy waved and spelled out his name in sign language. 

"Nice to meet you Anthony. Why does Kieran call you Michael?" The boy shrugged and placed his attention to playing with Kieran's hair bun. 

"Just ask her out already! " she heard kym shout from a distance; possibly to hide from her oncoming wrath. 

"Have I not asked you out yet?" 

"No" 

"Well then will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Fine" 

"Why do you sound like your being forced?" 

"Just be happy I said yes" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is enough of an apology for the 'I'll always love you' and ' Even After Death' fanfic that I wrote.


	6. Perfect Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran is very good at surprises, but unfortunately for him, Lauren is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect by Ed Sheeran

The sun made its way through the blinds and onto the small bedroom of Kieran White's apartment. He slowly got out of bed, after starting at his partner for half an hour, and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

He wasn't normally happy on Sunday Mornings but this time its different. Everything has been different since they got married. From waking up in the morning, to eating, to sleeping was different. _And he couldn't be happier._

From fixing the blueberries on top of the pancake, to making sure that the butter is not too melted, to the type flowers, and serving it on a silver tray; he made sure everything was perfect for his equally perfect wife. 

Silently entering the now sunlit room, he is greeted by his wife stretching her back, thankfully still in bed. Moving across the room and taking a seat at the foot of the bed, he drops the tray onto his wife's lap and waited for her reaction. 

He expected her to shrug and eat the breakfast with a grateful smile on her face, but instead he got a blank stare and an equally blank expression. 

"Surprise?" He asked, in a way. 

"I'm better than you at surprises" now where the hell did that come from? 

"Darling, May I ask what you mean by that?" She nonchalantly spread the butter across the pancake, still no expression on her face. 

"Pillow" she pointed at his pillow, neatly done on his side of the bed. Laziness suddenly attacked him but he felt that the need to see her surprise was just as much. 

Falling on his stomach and stretching his arm out, he finally had it and laid on his back. Lauren held the tray on her hands, lifted her feet and placed them on Kieran's chest before continuing her breakfast. 

He looked at the covers and found nothing. Looking back at his wife; she's still eating her special breakfast, not willing to give him a clue. He removed the covers and was met with 3 positive pregnancy tests taped beside each other and finally taped to the pillow. 

If he wasn't shocked to the core, he would play dumb and have Lauren explain to him what it was. If he wasn't absolutely ecstatic, he would JUST give Lauren a hug. If he wasn't absolutely terrified of the thought of being a father, he would jump and shout to the world that they were having a baby. But he was. He was shocked, ecstatic, terrified, at the same time. 

Lauren came to the edge of the bed and laid beside him. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sure enough, he could feel the light bump. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Were going to be parents." 

He felt tears fall down. He felt his arms wrap around Lauren. He felt so much happiness at that moment that he didn't care about anything else. All that mattered to him was his future with Lauren and his unborn child. 

She never fails to surprise him and make him happy. But just one thing left... 

"I'm still better than you at surprises. Who's the one that proposed? Who's the one that said I love you first?" "I said I love you first!" "Yes,I love you too, but what I'm saying is... " and so went on the light-hearted arguments followed by a few minutes of cuddling before they found another subject to argue about. A completely normal Sunday morning. 


	7. Everything has a price you need to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a price. It can be money, attention, time or sometimes, even a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to find the perfect song foe this, unfortunately. But I think ' I should hate you ' by Mtb-nidle fits fine. Not the best song but it fits

A loud explosion can be heard through the empty white beach of Ardahlis. Inside the once glorious mansion was the remaining apostles and feared assassins of the Phantom Scythe. 

Walking away from it was the infamous duo, La Lune. Both of them sustained multiple bullet wounds and deep cuts nearly reaching their vital organs. Both on the brink of death, but one held their faith tightly while the other was slowly letting go. 

Kieran White held Lauren Sinclair in his arms. He struggled to carry her and steady his breathing, luckily they weren't in a hurry. 

_He can see his own wounds bleeding, deep cuts that threatened to leave a deep and permanent scar. He felt a light tug on his shirt,looking down he sees the officer's eyes slowly getting dull._

"Kieran" her voice was hoarse. "Don't think that I'm crazy okay." She placed a hesitant but genuine smile on her beautiful face. 

_He can hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat drumming against his ears. He can hear the soft waves of ocean disappear, instead focusing on her low voice._

"I love you. I don't know when it started but I do." She paused, gasped for breath. Clutching her bleeding side, she struggled even more to breathe. He noticed the blood stain on her chest, right above her heart. 

_He can feel his old friend, helpless panic and paralyzing fear, greet him once again, but not for his own life. He can feel the familiar presence of blood_ _on his arms, either his or hers, or both._

"I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you for a while" 

_His tears remained in his eyes, refusing to fall; whist hers fell freely. Fears mixed with undeniable happiness, and emptiness at the thought of her dying._

"I promise you in our next life... in our next life, we'll be together" she forced herself up, giving him a long and breathless kiss. With the latest bit of her energy, she pushed back familiar strands that refused to stay in place. 

**"Forever"**  
She whispered with her last breath. 

* * *

  
  
It was a terrible surprise for the rest of La Lune. 

William had seen them first; one word could describe him until now, empty. He wasn't in denial but he also didn't accept it; moving from one task to another with practiced perfection, but no emotion. 

Kym had broken down, tears falling nonstop and desperately holding Lauren's now cold hand. At the funeral, several other officers had to hold her from running to the coffin, still crying and bRokeN. 

Tears, sadness and silent mourning was felt around the small tent that the officers of the 11th precinct stayed. Even Grumpy Cat, who was known to be cold and distant, held sadness in his usually deadly eyes. 

At the very back was a dark hired man that no one noticed. He blended in so well that no one bothered to catch a second look. If only they looked closer though, if only they paid attention, he would gladly confess his involvement with the Phantom Scythe. 

  
_He can see bandages wrapped tightly in his arms done by a medical professional, not by her._ ~~**She can't do that anymore** ~~ _._

_He can hear footsteps fade until he could no longer hear them. He can hear soft droplets of rain fall silently to the ground; mourning with him._ ~~**She can't dance with him in the rain anymore.** ~~

_He can feel himself walk to the front of the now empty tent, and drop to his knees. He touched the delicate letters on the headstone._

_His tears fell, uncaring of the consequences, of the possible spies around him, of the cruel and unfair world that took his other half._ ~~**She can't fight it beside him anymore.** ~~

What is there left to fight anyway? They took down the scythe. Whatever left to fix was given to the police; he couldn't be bothered to check on them. 

His humanity was long gone when he took the sword. Now, the love of his life was 6 feet under. 

There was nothing left for him to lose. 


	8. Learning how to pick locks will now be a priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple fluff fest for Kywi. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song. Just read.

A loud shout from her room alerted Kym Ladell. At first she thought that Will was in trouble but realization immediately hit her. Running to her room as fast as she could, she meets Will standing in front of her closet and a pile of stuff she has been stealing from him these past few months. 

"Kym, what is the meaning of this?" He asked in a low voice. Only few of his stuff had disappeared at first, like a T-shirt and some socks, but it wasn't long until hoodies and dress shirts were starting to disappear too. He had asked kym where they were going, but his girlfriend just shrugged and went back to watching TV. 

"I can explain perfectly" she took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye 

"You get them back for a kiss" she expected him to glare at her and take his stuff back, or even laugh at her weirdness, she did not expect him back her up to the wall and start to kiss her. 

"I get my hoodie back" he kissed her again. "Now, my headphones" and he kissed her again. 

Nighttime fell, but Will was still busy kissing kym to get his stuff back. By the time he had all his stuff back, kym was red as a tomato. 

He then installed multiple locks in his room in the next days. All Kym Ladell learned though was how to pick locks. 


	9. La Lune wasn't the first duo to be feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the infamous duo, La Lune, had shown up, there was another duo that the Neighborhoods of Ardahlis feared. 
> 
> And although they only struck once, it will never be forgotten and will remain a myth amongst locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present to one of my bestfriends. Writing this has been so much fun (especially the ending). 
> 
> Slightly modern AU.

Heavily sighing, Kym Ladell plopped down in front of the computer after a long day. She checked her messages for 10 minutes before deciding to visit her friend's house. A small message on her Facebook feed caught her attention, it said: 

_ Accepting any dares as long as it's on the town of Ardahlis.  _   
_ This isn't the owner of the account BTW.  _

_Huh, a dare?_ , she thought to herself. A smirk then formed on her face. She was the QUEEN of dares, pranks, EVERYTHING on Ardahlis. Feared by students on both sides of the small town. 

Heading down tot he comment section, she types in an irresistible and unpredictable prank. There was already around a hundred comments, but she's sure that this will blow up quick. 

_ I dare you to egg old man Sake's house.  _

Just as she thought, her comment had gotten over a hundred likes in a few minutes. A few more passed and the account still hasn't replied; there were no new comments now too. 

_Guess they were too scared to do mine_ , she thought getting up from her seat. A small ring brought her attention back to the screen. A reply on her comment. 

_ Interesting dare, if you would come we might consider  _

The smirk was back on her face. Now this was getting interesting. 

_I'll come **AND** bring the eggs._

She was bargaining now. _Gross_ , she didn't like forcing people to do prank with her but she really wants to egg the house. 

_I'll force the account owner to bring toilet paper, and you're on_. 

"Victory! "Kym shouted to be shushed by her parents. Typing furiously, she send the message and runs to the store to buy 3 cartons of eggs. 

_ Friday night. Meet on Elm Street. 7 PM. Don't be late, I can easily find your house then you'd know where the eggs will go.  _

Yeah she left a bit of a threat, but that's just to make sure they don't flake out. 

On the other side of the town, a blond teenager was staring at his screen in shock while his redhead friend was busy laughing on the floor. He knows he can't escape, that just made it all the more funnier for her.   
  


* * *

Friday night came by and she was sitting in a Bush. The infamous Kym Ladell sitting in a bush to see if her new partner in crime will arrive at the assigned time. It was already dark, and the streets were long empty. 

At 6:50 he arrives. Dressed in plain black hoodie with black jeans and a black backpack (carrying the toilet paper). He looked around the street trying to find the crazy woman who proposed to prank an equally crazy bald man. 

She jumped up from her Bush (yes, its **HER** Bush now) and screamed loudly. He didn't even flinch instead he looked at her blankly. 

"Are we going now?" He wasn't the slightest bit amused. 

"Geez, lighten up. You look like your dressed for a funeral" 

"You look like you just escaped from a mental hospital" 

"You're not far from the truth" She lets out a laugh, he was more interesting than she previously thought. She held out her hand, he took it after a few seconds of very judgemental staring. 

"Kym Ladell. Queen of pranks in Ardahlis" she proudly said. 

"William Hawkes. Poor soul sold by his friend" 

"Must be quite the friendship, I imagine" he lets out a laugh for the first time. "Something of the sort" 

They make their way to the targeted house, insulting and bickering along the way (much to both their amusement). 

"I'll throw the eggs, you throw the toilet paper" He was at least a head taller than her, so it was easier for him to throw them to the roof. 

And so, they started their little plan. She threw eggs at the walls, occasionally to the door and windows, but she made sure they were not loud enough to wake up the owner. William hesitantly threw the toilet paper to the roof, and some on the grass. 

She suck a glace at him. He was very slightly smiling, even though it was amazingly hidden by fear; she can see that he was happy and having fun. The sight of him trying to hold back his laughter when a toilet paper went down the chimney, oddly made her feel jumpy and giggly. 

  
"You have a good aim" she admitted. The roof was nearly covered in toilet paper, while she hasn't even moved to the other side of the house yet. 

  
"BUT. There is a reason I'm the queen of pranks" she held up an egg and threw it at lightning speed. It broke when hit the doorbell. The speed, and liquid properties of the egg, caused the doorbell started to malfunction and continue ringing. 

  
The pair looked at each other in panic, before both decided to run for their lives. Quickly grabbing the backpack and her partners arm, they started to run in fear for their lives. Several streets and 5 minutes later, both of them were panting at the sidewalk. 

  
"So, want to get watermelons?" Kym finally managed to say. It was already past 7 and there were surely no more vendors, but you never know. 

  
"You know what, sure!" She didn't expect that, but she'll glady take it. They share a couple laughs and arguments, mostly ended by seeing something both of them hated. They were laughing so loud that they didn't see the car approaching them. 

* * *

  
She wakes up in a strange room, head throbbing painfully. She didn't know how or why she got here. Plain white sheets, wires strapped to her wrist, and a pink-haired nurse unaware of her now conscious patient. Once she did notice however, she immediately ran outside and called for a doctor.

A redhead girl and familiar looking man entered the room wearing a doctors coat. An expression of pure fear made its way to her face. It was quite awhile before they calmed her down to break down the bad news. 

A car had hit them and sent them flying for several meters. It was lucky that the girl, Lauren, found them. She's been asleep for about a week while William still has woken up a few times, but claims to not remember how he got there that night. 

The doctors claim that he has Focal Retrograde Amnesia. It made him still remember old memories and form new ones. By their observation, he only memories he forgot was the night before the accident. 

It took all her will to not see him again. She was the reason they got hurt, _it stung more than it should_. 

She meets him once again years later. Lauren recognized her, but he didn't. Not even for a single second did she see recognition in his eyes as Hermann introduced her. Over the next months, he showed no signs of remembrance for the night they spent. She tries to re-create those moments, but still nothing. 

_He's forgotten all about her. But that won't stop her from making new memories with him. Both good, and bad_. **Forever**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for Masochistic Hero and Nyan for the idea of the car accident. 
> 
> My absolute favorite thing about this is the 'liquid properties of the egg'. Never in my life did think that I would one day type those exact words, nor have it be a critical part of a story. 
> 
> This was supposed to have a happy ending, but I decided against it. Happy Birthday once again. 🎉🎉🎉


	10. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hypocritical of her to despise lies when she, herself, was living in one.

Lauren wakes up in cold sweat. She took notice of her surroundings, nothing was out of place; _no bleeding wounds, no gunshots in the distance, ~~no blue eyes looking over her in concern~~._ She stands up and makes her way to the balcony; careful not to awaken the sleeping man nor baby on the crib. 

She looks back, seeing a familiar man on the bed. But it's not who she wants to see. 

Like so long ago, he appears out of nowhere. Hair out of its usual bun; his face pale because of all the sleepless nights. His form was still strong and unwavering, ~~even until the very end~~. A teasing smile on his face; one she watched transform into one of adoration and love for her. 

_He disappears like everything else._

_He disappears like everything they worked so hard on._

_He left, leaving her alone._

They **failed**. They _almost_ took down the Scythe. They _almost_ forgot about the consequences. _They were almost happy..._ **but almost is never enough**. 

_So here she was_. Living a life that's not supposed to be hers. Living the life of a 'Perfect Family' with nothing but silence and silent sniffles behind closed doors. Living knowing that he's the one that paid for her sins. 

If she could choose, she'd choose death over her life now. She'd choose to face the consequences of her actions head on. She'd choose to move on to her next life, _hopefully away from the scythe_. ~~Hopefully with him~~

She lets her tears fall, but she doesn't break. She doesn't want to. No matter how exhausted, terrified or numb she is. She can't break.

She has to keep on living. She has to do it for her friends. She has to do it for her parents and her uncle. But deep down inside, she knows that she has to keep going for herself. 

**Another lie.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no idea why, when or how I wrote this. Plot holes everywhere, unclear message, I honestly don't like this one. All I remember was listening to a few songs, then hopping to word to write. This took like 10 minutes that's why its not that good.


	11. The revolution has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempts to start a revolution has been more and more noticeable as the years pass in Ardahlis. With every year, every month, every day, since La Lune had stopped and was forced to fled the city; the Phantom Scythe had been unstoppable.
> 
> The public and the castle had realized this of course, but they could do nothing as their heroes was at another country and another life. 
> 
> But this isn't about the upcoming revolution nor political stand of Ardahlis, this was about little Sophia White who was lost at Central Park; the soon-to-be ground zero of the revolution

Messily wiping her tears, Sophia White turns her head from side to side to find her mother and father. The last she can remember was that her dad was getting her ice cream and her mom was busy catching the butterfly for her. _It was a really pretty butterfly._

The park was really big and there was a lot of people, which made it hard to find her parents. Her mother told her to find police officer if she ever gets lost, but she can't find any. Everyone looks so scary with big guns and scary smiles. _**She wants to go home.**_

She bumped into a strangers leg and looked up. The man she bumped into had black hair and a cold look. He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before saying "May I help you young Miss? It's not safe here" 

Sophia raised her arms, asking to be carried by the man. She didn't know why she did, but she knew that she could trust the man.

To Hermann's, and the other officers surprise; he picked her up without hesitation. Then on, he started to ask her about her parents. 

"Daddy was buying ice cream and mommy was chasing a butterfly for me." She answered innocently. Kym let out a snicker before turning around due to Hermann's glare.

~~She still listened of course. The Captain picking up a little girl was one of those once in a lifetime moments.~~

"Then how did you get lost?" Hermann continued, although a bit stricter due to his Sargent, and other officers, finding the exchange amusing instead of focusing on what was about to come. 

"People was walking and I got lost " 

Chief Sinclair had seen the whole exchange and cheerfully made his way to the Captain; Lieutenant Hawkes by his side "Hermann! In all my years, I would never have thought that you were the type that liked childr-" 

Hermann turned around giving everyone a clearer view of the girl. She had had a familiar shade of Golden eyes, one he is all to familiar with. Actually, one they were all familiar with. 

"Little girl, May I know your mother's maiden name?" The chief asked with an unknown emotion. The officers of the 11th precinct within earshot, had wanted to ask that exact question, but had no chance to because of, well, Hermann. 

"Maiden name?" 

"The name your mother had used before she married your dad" if she did get married, he prayed to the Gods that she did. **_IF_** the girl was **HER** daughter of course. 

"Oh, my mommy's name is Lauren Sinclair!" he air felt more tense by that single sentence. 

The girl herself had confirmed that she was Lauren's daughter. That's good, right? 

Lauren was highly suspected to be one of La Lune, and the fact that she disappeared have done nothing to help her case. 

But this could be a trick by the Phantom Scythe to lower down their guard. That is a reasonable explanation, and highly possible too. 

"And your name is?" The chief continued. One lesson he has learned was to never let go of your composure; and with the current situation in hand, nobody could afford to. 

"My name is" "Sophie!" They instinctively turned to the sound of the shout. There they saw Lauren, hair cut to her shoulders, a worried expression all over her face. 

"Mommy!" Being called by her name, Sophie jumps down from Hermann's arms and into her mother's. 

"Thank you so much for finding her. She suddenly ran away while I wasn't looking" she turned to her daughter and whispered in a strict tone "Don't do that again" 

She turned to the police once again and smiled "Thank you again for finding her, we'll be on our way" 

"Lauren where have you been?! We looked everywhere for you!" William shouted at the top of his lungs while tightly gripping lauren's arm. 

They thought that she just went on a sudden vacation to dispose the rumors, and it worked for a while. They waited for her to come back, but she never did.

"I'm sorry officer, I think you may have mistaken me for someone else" she tried to take back her arm, but he held it tighter. 

"How could I possibly mistake you for someone else?! You've been missing for YEARS! "

"I really think that you are mistaking me for someone else. This is the first time I have arrived in this country, I have lived in France my entire life. "

"What the hell are you talking about?! You've been living her your whole lif-" a small whimper was heard. William didn't realize how loudly he was yelling, and he must've scared the girl. Before he could comfort her though, Lauren shielded the girl away from his line of sight. 

"Officer, I apologize, but I am really not who you are looking for. Best of luck finding her though" Full of authority and confidence, it was the familiar strict tone only Lauren could use. If he doesn't respond in time; she takes over, everyone follows her lead, superior or otherwise; no questions asked

_They have pushed her to the edge, and now that they need her the most, she leaves._

All they could do was watch. Watch as Lauren Sinclair; a friend, officer, and a good person; walk away from the war she has done everything to warn them about; watch as she move back into the comfort of her own life; watch as she leaves without a care in the world. No, she does care. That's why she came back. But she came back for the country, not for them. She's happy living her life without them in it. 

And it hurt more than they imagined it would be. 

Just then, a gunshot was heard. 

They fall, one by one. 

The revolution has begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your not too disappointed in wasting your time reading this garbage fic. 
> 
> I procrastinated on this for like a week, and absolutely no progress on other fics because of this. So that is why this one turned out so horrible. 
> 
> I think I'll make a part 2 to cover all the plot hole in this one, but still unsure.


	12. Anniversaries and the "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all 3 years of marriage, and 5 years together, William has never said I love you. 
> 
> Kym doesn't mind of course, but there is always that uncertain feeling you get when you don't hear it from the person you love the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 😊

It first crosses her mind a few days before their 3rd anniversary. 

She was, as usual, let out of the kitchen to prevent it from burning. _It was one time she swears._

Unable to keep boredom at bay, she enters the kitchen with both her arms in the air. William gave her a stern look before going back to cut the vegetables. She very carefully made her way to him, avoiding the stove, pots, and knives altogether. She clutched his arm tightly. _Boredom made her do it._

"Hey Will" She begins, no particular topic in mind. 

"What?" He looks down at her, blue meeting hazel. She forgets all she intended to say. It was always like this. He would look at her in the eyes and she forgets about anything and everything. 

"Nothing, I love you" she burrows her face in his arm, attempting to hide the blush he so clearly knows is there. He placed a kiss on her head before proceeding to cut the carrots. 

Kym partly wonders why he didn't say it back but brushes it off because of the aroma coming from the pot. He was a good cook and the only reason why she married him. ONE of the reasons, he would argue. 

**For someone so observant, she failed to notice the 3 taps to her arm and the small but sincere smile on his face before they started bickering once more.**

* * *

  
After an hour of pondering and frequent trips down memory lane, she decides. She'll look for how he says I love you

He does love her she **KNOWS** it. 

But still, she spends the next days more observant than normal. He notices but brushes it off as another one of her antics and phases. She even started to stay up past her usual bedtime; yes, Will forces her to have a proper bedtime; to see if he would say it in his sleep. Like all her other plans, it turned out fruitless. 

Just as she was about to give up and confront him in the morning, she wakes up to a tap on her shoulder. Brushing it off as a movement caused by a dream, she taps his arm back. He shifted buried his head in her hair before he stroke it lovingly. 3 times, and 3 more taps on her arm. 

_Maybe_... _maybe that's how he says I love you._ As cheesy it was, she was beginning to be desperate. 

So the next day, she watches his every move. From how he eats his cereal to the time it took for him to check the thermostat, every detail of his movement. She tried to act as natural as she could, but there were still times when she couldn't help but stare at him. 

Right now was one of those times. William sighed and tried to initiate a conversation with his wife but ultimately failed. Kym was too caught up in her little mission to notice anything. 

"Do you even remember what today is?" 

"Sunday" 

"No, it's our anniversary" 

"Great. So... what's my gift?" 

"Remember your airbrush tattoo kit that you got at the carnival that you so desperately wanted to test out?" She nodded enthusiastically enjoying where the conversation was headed 

"Here" he hands her a stencil. She reads the first line before her face held a wide grin. She didn't bother to read the rest, she will eventually but she'd rather not have him see her blush like a madman. 

"I can write it?" 

"It'll stay for a week, and that's it" 

"Yes sir!" She saluted before running out of the room and came back holding the kit and black ink "Where do I put it?" 

"Your choice" he shrugged and took off his shirt per her instructions. She very carefully placed the stencil in his chest, just a little over his heart. Covered by their uniform but enough for her to look at him and know that it's there. 

"Alright. DON'T. MOVE." She was trying so hard to keep herself from blushing that the glare wasn't as scary nor commanding as she had hoped. She very carefully moved the airbrush over the stencil. 

The message slowly revealed itself. When kym read the finished text, she couldn't stop herself from blushing and giggling like a teenager. William also had a blush on his face but not as rabid as his wife's. Kym nervously (and shakily) handed her gift. His favorite novel signed with a personal message inside. 

The message:

I will kill the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you've finished all yours and are still hungry. I won't ever pop my collar. I will never be rude to your tummy-when I hear it growl and gurgle. I promise to bend down and reply respectfully, I will eat the mushrooms when we order the supreme pizza. I will kiss the papercuts and the door-slammed finger, and the counter-bumped hip. I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies, I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling, sometimes, other times I will not, I will go faster harder. I will pull when you want and tease you when you don't. I will send you random texts and leave you silly gifts not always, not on schedule, just whenever I want to; whenever I think you need one, or seven. I will check your tire pressure, and remind you to take your car in. I will hold your hand. I do love you. I am in love you. I will love you. Even though I don't say it much, I do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy you all better prepare for the next installment when S2 airs. 
> 
> I found the message on Pinterest but I unfortunately lost the link and tried to re-create it as much as I could.


	13. True Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are real

It takes a monster to destroy a monster

So... 

She took the liberty of making his life hell,   
Of making him suffer even more,   
Of pushing him to the brink of insanity,   
Of turning him into a monster, 

_And it would be alright,_   
_She's different_

_..right?_

She was so convinced that she wasn't anything like him,   
So much that she never took a proper look at herself,   
And she's not like him,   
... She is so much worse, 

She'll make his life a living hell,   
But she would still be beneath him ,   
He'd be battered, bruised, and broken,   
but still everything that she wasn't. 

It's not just selfishness now,   
Jealousy and anger are also appearing,   
She was not as pure and strong as she thought herself to be,   
If anyone really deserved to be punished, it's her

He was an angel with a broken halo,   
An angel bound to the darkness,   
Beautiful wings clipped from his back,   
Soul tainted with blood that cannot be wiped, 

He had stayed so far from his path   
and sought help from the real devil,   
From a hypocrite,   
Yes, that's what she was, 

A monster, devil, demon, whatever you want to call her,   
Never stopping to look in front of the mirror,   
Twisting, turning the truth to fit her own belief   
Driven by the need for revenge, not justice, nor compassion 

He may have stained his hands with blood,  
But he still hasn't forgotten his true nature,   
Her, meanwhile, had her conscience clean,   
her soul remains whole, but she was the real monster, 

She hopes though, that when she is dragged back down to hell,   
He'll be there to watch,   
Not go down with her,   
But to watch as she finally leaves him for good, 

**But he won't,**  
Knowing him,   
He would do everything he can to make her go to heaven, 

(And him suffer for eternity) 

Selfless, honest, compassionate and everything she wasn't, 

He will do all that because he loves her,   
But she cannot love him back,   
Because monsters cannot love,   
If they do, it's for manipulation 

She wanted, and tried to love him,   
And it will cost her everything,   
For a monster cannot love, 

**It will be her own downfall**

It was unfair

Life was unfair

Life made them opposites of each other,  
And stray far from their destined path,

Him with chains and darkness, 

And her with light and gold, 

And it will always remain that way, 

**In her effort to destroy a monster,**  
 **she was only destroying herself**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea on what happened here. I was scrolling through Pinterest earlier in the day when I saw the prompt "It takes a monster to destroy a monster". I was about to give it away to discord the next day when those poetic word vomits started coming. 
> 
> If anyone can use the quote in a better way that would be great since it fits lauki so much


	14. Diamond ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life changing question for Lauren and Kieran.

A black car stops in front of the Ardahlis Police Station. Inside it was Kieran White dropping off his girlfriend as per their routine. 

"Can you finish your work early? I want to take you somewhere tonight." He gives Lauren his usual mysterious and flirty smile which she smacks off his face

"Alright. See you later" she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before starting to walk to the station. 

***click**

"Hey!" She turned around to see him waving his phone with a recently captured photo of her. 

"A little thing to keep me sane for the day" he started the engine, a grin growing wider by the second. 

"Just go!" She couldn't stop the smile from taking over as he drove off, still waving the photo. 

* * *

To say that she was exited was an overstatement. No, she wasn't exited. No, she didn't finish all her work on time. No, she didn't try to think of what her boyfriend has planned this time. And yes, she is lying. 

A more accurate way to describe her that day was nervous, giddy and just the smallest and tiniest bit exited. That was, until she got reminded of the events that occurred on this same day. 

"I would've thought that you'd look depressed today Lauren" William confessed as he leaned against her desk . 

"Why would I look depressed?" She asked. She was debating if she was to look happy for finishing her paperwork on record time or be confused on what Will said. 

"It's your parents anniversary today" he held a little frown at her for forgetting her parents anniversary, but he really couldn't judge. This day was one of the days, _Lauren herself confessed,_ that she wanted to forget badly. 

"Oh, right. I completely forgot" 

"Want me to come with you?" He knows that she gets emotional on this day and made it his mission to accompany her when she goes to visit him. 

"No, I'm fine. I'll just" she looked down at her paperwork free desk "Have to cancel some plans." 

Not soon after Kym burst into the room, phone held out with a smile brighter than the sun on her face. 

"Lauren! Did you see it yet?" Kym excitedly asked as she practically shoved her phone at Lauren's face. 

"See what?" She moved Kym's phone away and took one look at the screen before shoving it away completely. 

"This! Look at this! Kieran is an obviously better boyfriend than this wimpy sasquach." "Hey! "

Lauren only laughed and watched as Kym and William start another argument. Or should she call them Future Mr and Mrs. Hawkes

Kieran's latest post was the photo he took earlier with the caption. 

_This one's mine. Get jealous everybody_. 

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much hassle, only the occasional trouble caused by Kym but going unnoticed by Hermann. As usual, a car was sparked at the far right side of the building with no one but Kieran inside it. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if you had some plans for tonight. I forgot that it was my parents anniversary today. You can just drop me off at the flower shop "

"That's not a problem. I'll come with you. It was around time I met them anyway" 

"You don't need to" 

"I want to. You already met mine" he held the steering wheel on one hand and her hand ~~heart~~ on the other. 

They silently drove off to the Flower shop before continuing to the cemetery. Throughout the ride, Kieran never let go of her hand and leaned slightly towards her when her eyes would imitate glass. They found their tombstone and very slowly made their way towards it. 

"Hey Mom, Dad."

She stood there internally telling them her life now at the precinct, how she's slowly getting her position as detective back, and, Kieran. 

How she felt about Kieran, how she would always want him with her, how she would get jealous if there was a beautiful woman next to him; Everything. 

"Better?" She only nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face. She started to walk away, hand still holding onto Kieran's. 

"One last thing before we go Lauren" Kieran spoke up behind her. She turned around to see him on one knee, hand still on hers and the other holding a single diamond ring. 

"I already talked to your uncle, he said that you didn't want to get married without your parents, so I thought that I'll ask here. In front of them" 

She could feel her heartbeat slowly rise in volume and strength. She bit her lip unbelieving of what was happening in front of her. 

"I love you.

Not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday, right now at this very **moment**. When I was away from you, realized something.

I need you.

I trust you, I admire you, I want you. And we can fight, we get mad at each other, but **nothing** , nothing in this world can change the fact that I love you. Lauren Sinclair. Will you marry me?" 

**"Yes"**

She barely whispered. She needs to find her voice but it was being overshadowed by the amount of happiness slowly building up by the second. 

"Is that a ye-" 

"Yes!" She beamed and luched forward catching him in an embrace. Kieran, not expecting the gesture, lost his balance and fell on his back; still tightly holding his, now, fiance in his arms. 

Both of them laughed in joy and excitement for the near future. She gave him a deep kiss to be interrupted by the grave digger. They both laughed before getting up and brushing the grass and soil from their clothes. 

Once they were up, Kieran slowly placed the engagement ring on her finger. As expected, a perfect fit. _She'll talk to him about expensive it looked later._

"Hear that mom. I'm getting married" she played with the ring for a bit,eyes slowly gathering tears. Kieran took and kissed her hand, a grateful and loving smile never leaving her face. 

"I promise I'll take care of her" **No lies**

On normal days, she would argue with him that she didn't need to be protected by anyone. But this wasn't a normal day. It was the happiest day of her life; to be followed by a lot more for sure, but it was still a very special and important day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back from a massive writers block. 
> 
> Season 2 pretty much destroyed Lauki, so I'm just hanging on to the shards of the past, still hoping that they'll be together again. 
> 
> Expect enormous fluff this next few days and massive angst to follow. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on this because it has been while since I wrote something.


	15. Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren drops in for a call and scares half of the precinct and Kym loses a bet

It was 5 AM and the entire patrol unit was called in for the update on the speaker system. It was supposed to be the first one in Ardahlis, so everyone was called in extra early. Everyone arrived at the precinct in similar form; tired, angsty, coffee deprived, impatient officers. Not even their responsible lieutenant could hold in a yawn or two. 

"Now, when someone calls in for an emergency, the entire precinct can hear them, not just the patrol unit in the case that no one is around" Harvey Woods proudly announced to the patrol unit (im)patiently waiting for him to finish the installment. 

"Indeed impressive Harvey" Chief Sinclair commented on the young officer's work. He then turned to the officers who were now planning a change of career into a mass murderer. Because murderers don't get called in at fucking 5 in the morning for a goddamned speaker installment. 

"Why don't all of you grab some coffee at the break room? It looks like you all need it." Simultaneously all the officer is bowed and left the room, in no way a neat order. 

A couple hours pass and everyone was ready to start patrol when the first call rang throughout the Station. The patrol unit immediately made their way to the front desk, ready to dash to the nearest emergency. 

"Hello? Uncle?" Lauren's hesitant voice was heard. Worry and alertness instantly fell over the office; officer or not, an emergency was an emergency. 

"Hello Lauren!" Kym shouted in an attempt to stay positive, hoping that it wasn't an emergency and just a catch-up call. Tristan Sinclair stood near the desk, phone caught up in the wires to trace the caller's location. 

"Hi kym, why am I hearing you?" 

"On going update on the speaker system Sinclair. State your business" Hermann grumbled in annoyance for the girl. 

"Alright... Can Uncle Tristan hear me?" 

"Yes, everyone can" 

"Oh, I was kind of hoping that uncle will be the first one to hear this but--um--" she coughed a few times before continuing "--I had an accident with the baby" 

That was not good news

Nor something the petrol unit could fix by noting down the address and sending a police car out front. 

Panic, worry, and fear erupted throughout the 11th precinct; not just from the officers but also the analysts, detectives, who all grew fond of the girl at some extent. Even Hermann had some form of worry on his face.

Lauren Sinclair was 9 months pregnant and was due anytime, so it was not good news by any means 

"Everyone calm down. I didn't lose the baby. We got to the hospital on time" Everyone released their breaths, some let out hesitant laughs, while others had to sit down. 

"So its a boy right" Kym Ladell excitedly asked, knowing she won the bet. She was still partly gasping for breath from the scare, but that didn't stop the in her voice 

One of the things to occur while officer Sinclair was gone was the betting pool on the baby's gender with one of the major bets being asking grumpy cat out for coffee or confession of feelings from a certain bluenette to a handsome blond. 

"Kym" with that single name, half of the precinct cheered while the other half crumbled to despair. Kym was of the former, betting on the gender being a boy. 

"I'm sorry" faint laughter could be heard from the other side, most probably from her husband Kieran, and soft giggles from the new mother. "It's a girl" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was one of the very few fics that I wrote for Purple hyacinth. It was about time I released it to the public for some fluff (At least, I think this is fluff) before the new chapter release


	16. Almost is never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He disappears like everything else._
> 
> _He disappears like everything they worked so hard on._
> 
> _He left, leaving her alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to [Almost is never enough](https://youtu.be/3w0ShMT4004) by [ Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes ](https://www.youtube.com/c/ArianaGrande) while reading.

Lauren wakes up in cold sweat. She took notice of her surroundings, nothing was out of place; no bleeding wounds, no gunshots in the distance, no blue eyes looking over her in concern. She stands up and makes her way to the balcony; careful not to awaken the sleeping man nor baby on the crib. 

Feeling the cold breeze for the night surround her, she looks back. She sees a familiar man on the bed. But its not who she wants to see. 

Like so long ago, he appears out of nowhere. Hair out of its usual bun; his face pale in color, probably because of all the sleepless nights. His form was still strong and unwavering, even until the very end. A teasing smile on his face; one she watched transform into one of adoration and love for her. 

_He disappears like everything else._

_He disappears like everything they worked so hard on._

_He left, leaving her alone._

They failed. They almost took down the Sythe. They almost forgot about the consequences. They were almost happy... but almost is never enough 

So here she was. Living a life that's not supposed to be hers. Living knowing that he's the one that paid for her sins. Living the life of a 'Perfect Family' with nothing but silence and silent sniffles behind closed doors. 

If she could choose, she'd choose death over her life now. She'd choose to face the consequences of her actions head on. She'd choose to move on to her next life, hopefully away from the scythe. _Hopefully with him_

She lets her tears fall, but she doesn't break. She doesn't want to. No matter how exhausted, terrified or numb she is. She can't break.

She has to keep on living. She has to do it for her friends. She has to do it for her parents and her uncle. But deep down inside, she knows that she has to keep going for herself... 

_Another lie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes zero sense I know
> 
> Sorry if this is short, but only because I have a longer chapter coming up (already at 2.4 k words, halfway); and I feel guilty for not posting this. This is actually one of my favorite chapters.


	17. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You joked that hell will be the only place that we'll be together, you were right subordinate. We have more to fix down there don't we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Play while reading](https://youtu.be/kkJFmquibjs)

"May I ask for a dance my lady?" 

There is another way to go through this.They could be at one of the many balls held by Ardahlis nobility, there was where he would ask for a dance. He would be wearing a fitted black tux, and only the finest of silk for her. Together, they would travel the wide room, hand in hand, eyes only on each other for everyone to see. 

But that is not what she sees as he asks her for a dance. She sees his figure lighted by the moonlight; dressed in their lune clothes, a few drops of blood every here and there. 

"I'm quite tired, but I suppose I can entertain your request" She should rest, _but a quick dance wouldn't do her more harm_. 

He took her hand softly as they started to navigate through the small living room. A random song started to play, but she couldn't muster any energy to remember what it was. 

Her every step was becoming less graceful than the previous. Every turn left a twisting feeling on her stomach. Every second felt longer than the last. Each breath getting harder and harder. But she does her best not to show it. 

He doesn't appear to notice as he hums along to the soft sway; no difficulty in his movements. His eyes were solely focused on hers; appreciating the striking color of gold, the only shade comparable to his own. 

In her current state, a few coughs and stops were inevitable; but they didn't try to catch the beat. Instead, they swayed to the beat only she could hear. 

Every twist and turn was decided by her. He only follows his superior's lead, his eyes still entirely focused on hers. 

She coughs a few times, blood dripping at the side of her mouth. She struggles to stand, not daring to lean on him for help. 

"I'm sorry. That's going to leave a stain," She takes a peek at the ground, multiple pools of red liquid at her feet. They continued to dance, or rather, kept swaying in one place as she struggled to breathe. 

As the song ended, she falls down, but he doesn't catch her. She falls through him, through the ghost of her beloved, and lies at the ground; surrounded by her own blood. 

She doesn't try to stop the wound on her stomach anymore, she just stares at the ceiling, remembering the time they cooked, baked, and danced in this tiny apartment. 

It was ironic, in a sense. She was raised in a mansion, with maids catering to her every whim; but the happiest ~~and last~~ moments of her life was in this tiny apartment, surrounded by cheap furniture doing manual labor. **It was so much fun.**

She can't even begin to imagine how hurt her uncle will be at this. And speaking of her uncle, how will her friends react? They'll be sad, she knows; but she can't worry about them know. Especially since death was a few minutes away. 

Then she wonders, _maybe she'll see Dylan on the other side_. But no, he was in heaven, and she was surely going to hell. She was going to meet **him** there. She was going to be with Kieran there. Forever. 

Her body was starting to feel heavy, her eyelids slowly closing in; even then, she musters a smile. 

_You joked that hell will be the only place that we'll be together, you were right subordinate. We have more to fix down there don't we?_

With that final thought, she takes her last breath. Finally leaving the guilt, pain, behind her; and entrusting the destroyed Phantom Scythe to her friends. 

_She finally closed up the chapter._

_And now, it was time for her to start a new one._

_It wasn't an ideal end to the chapter, but he's there_

_And that's what matters_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written angst in a long time. So, Death. 
> 
> Prompt: In a dark and empty house, she dances with his ghost knowing she’ll meet him soon. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl dreamed of finding her prince charming and a happy ever after. And you could say that Lauren Sinclair was one of them. As stubborn as she was, she still dreamed of finding her prince charming. 
> 
> Those dreams were soon easily crushed by the cold reality she was forced to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from all the angst I'm currently writing. This has been rotting in my files for months now, bout time I finished it.

Every girl dreamed of finding her prince charming and a happy ever after. And you could say that Lauren Sinclair was one of them. As stubborn as she was, she still dreamed of finding her prince charming. 

Those dreams were soon easily crushed by the cold reality she was forced to face. She was going to be married to the family her parents chooses. She doesn't doubt that her parents would get her to a proper family. 

One that would match, or even surpass the influence of the name Sinclair. There were only a few, but enough for them to choose. 

Growing up, this was the mindset society has placed on her. That being married, and bearing children was all she was good for. She didn't like it. 

**She hated it.**

That was the reason she honed her skills in business and trading at a very young age. That caught her several rumors and plenty of judgement from other nobles, but she paid them no mind. 

As much as her actions, and words spoke however, she still found herself engaged, and to be married within 2 months time. 

"I'm very sorry Lauren. The king himself has been asking why you were not married. You _have_ passed the appropriate age several years ago" her uncle continuously apologized, already knowing of her decision early on. 

She forced a smile her face, hiding her balled up fist behind her. "It's alright uncle. I understand" 

"I really am sorry lauren" without responding, she leaves the room; heart heavy, but her tears heavier. 

_Years and years of working to prove herself, gone in a single second._

When she got back to her room, Lucy was there, packing up her clothes and stuffing them into suitcases. She looks up from her position from the closet and gave a warm and exited smile. 

"Miss Lauren, has your uncle told you the good news?" _Ha, good news_

"Yes, he has. Can you leave me alone for a while Lucy? I would like to rest as much as I could" 

Taken aback, Lucy quickly smiled it off zipping up the current bag before making her way out of her lady's room. 

"Oh of course! Have a good night Lady Lauren. I have heard that you will be meeting your future husband tomorrow. You must be very excited!" _very_

Smiling at the enthusiastic maid, she nods politely. She wasn't happy with it, but that doesn't mean that she would disappoint them. 

Quickly taking a shower, she plops down at the mattress, the exhaustion, and frustration from all these years finally catching up. 

_There really was no way to win against the world huh?_

**Don't let them win Lauren! Don't let them WIN! Fight!**

A shout woke her up in the middle of the night. She could recognize the voice, and words of encouragement anywhere. Dylan. 

He's been dead for 8 years now, yet she can still hear, and see him everyday. Her dreams, and moments like these made it impossible for her to move on. 

But he was right. She shouldn't let them win, but how? She raked through dozens of plans, ranging from refusal of the engagement, to not attending the wedding, but she doesn't want to bring any dishonor to her family. 

"If you need help in anything, call up Kieran White. He's going to help you, I promise. If he doesn't, I'll beat him up! Hahaha"

A random memory once again made its way through her thoughts. 

Kieran White. 

That was the only time he brought up that name. There was one problem. She has no clue WHO Kieran White is. 

Was he a student? Or was he a merchant? Maybe he's not even a man at all. What if he also passed away at the ATST? 

There were just too many questions that she couldn't solely depend on them. But one thing was for sure, she won't meet her future husband tomorrow. 

The only thing she will be meeting would be her freedom; the burning desire to prove herself stronger than ever. 

* * *

The moon was already high up when he got back. On normal occasions, he would leave all matters for tomorrow, but not today. Not when his future was decided without his consent. 

He knows that his father would still be awake, dealing with paperwork he is too concerned to let him handle. Marching up to his father's study, he does not bother knocking at the door, then throwing a hateful glare at the old man. 

" **Have you not learnt any manners and not know how to knock?** " His father asks sternly, anger hidden well under his tone, yet not bothering to look up. 

"You arranged my marriage," he coldly spat, trying to stay calm despite the anger waiting to burst. 

"Yes, to a high ranking family" _you should be grateful,_ hang heavily in the air. He knows that his father never trusted him with regards to anything. Not to their business, and now, not even on choosing his own bride. 

"You should have taken my consent." He, once again, coldly says; throwing dagger-like glares at the older man. 

"You don't want to take over the business, don't you? Stop your pitiful tantrum. The least you could do to pay me back for everything is to go through with this marriage." With a flick of his wrist, he was dismissed. Trudging back to his room, he could help but hate the circumstance he was born into. 

Gold and pearls are certainly delightful, but true attention were the true rarest things in this planet. 

* * *

Dealing with a crowd of people first thing in the morning with little to no sleep was not advisable, especially if you had spent the night packing and running to the train station. Nevertheless, Lauren Sinclair and Kieran White found themselves standing amongst the bustling crowd; black coffee on one hand, luggage on the other, with terrifying scowls on their faces. 

The train was late for a few minutes, leading to plenty of complains and cursing of the already noisy crowd. When Lauren entered the cabin, the entire place reeked of vomit, alcohol, and other foul smelling garbage the crew had missed on their 3 minute cleaning service due to the already impatient passengers. 

Adding to her already thunderous headache, she keeps forgetting the name of the man she was supposed to find. 

_What was it again? Karen White? Kiran White?_

"Ah, Kieran White" she reaches for her purse, attempting to scribble down the name before she forgets again. 

"Yes?" A voice stops her from rummaging through her bag. The voice came from a dark-haired man, standing just right beside her seat. 

"I'm sorry, I was on my way to a seat when you said my name" the man shakes his head and laughs it off. Several people push through him, and on instinct, she asks him to take the seat beside hers. 

"You're Kieran White?" She questions the man, still not fully convinced of the circumstances before her. 

"Yes, that would be me, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He gives off a calm yet confident air around him, that it was hard to believe that Dylan, in theory, was friends with him. Close Friends in fact that he would trust her on helping her _escape_. 

"Lauren Sinclair, I am a good friend of Dylan Rosenthal. He told me to come to you if I needed help. I was wondering who you are when you heard me" she explains calmly, trying not to show any other motives. 

"Yes, Dylan. I remember him" his eyes gloss over for a while, as a cause of remembering their deceased friend; then turns to her in a polite, yet distant manner, "And with what matters may I assist you my lady?" 

"Please, call me lauren." She first corrects, not wanting to re-live the thousands of memories associated with the title, "It is quite simple really, I would like you to _accompany_ me on my little trip to central Ardahlis" 

He hums in consideration, tilting his head to the side and looking at her directly in the eye, "I am guessing that is not all that there is, am I correct my lady?" 

Slightly sighing at the continued use of the name, she forced a smile in her face; telling the truth and getting laughed at was better than telling a lie and be praised for it "Yes, I plan to travel and make connections to the merchants of the area" 

She already knows how he's going to react, he's going to laugh at her for wanting to do such outrageous acts when she should just enjoy the scenic view of the largest city. To her surprise, he does let out a laugh, but not out of mockery, rather out of enjoyment at the situation in hand, "Well fate appears to be on your side today, Lauren. I happen to be heading there myself. "

"Well isn't that a great coincidence? Would you happen to stay at Flemming's hotel too?" She was hoping too much from not being mocked that she just **_had_** to babble her hotel name too didn't she? 

"Unfortunately no, I am, however, staying at a friend's house that happened to be quite near your hotel." He gave her a casual charming smile, one that would typically send women swooning, but has little to no effect on her, "And she has a car we can borrow for impromptu trips" 

"That's great! Are you-" 

Despite the foul smelling carriage, uncomfortable fake leather seats, and the silent yet never ending fear of the rusty train falling apart; the two went on with a dozen conversations, arriving at their destinations sooner than either could comprehend. 

"Kieran!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice to her, and a dreadful one for him. A girl with short blue hair, with half of a watermelon in hand came running up to them, shoving strangers to the ground along the way. Kieran turns to her with a blank stare.

"Kym, I want you to meet Lauren. Lauren, this is kym; the watermelon addict I told you about" he moves to the side barely missing a blow to his ribs. 

"Kym, she was the girl Dylan always told us about." He continued 

"Oh, you're _that_ girl. Well what would bring you to our small town my fair lady "

"Kym, this is the central city. It is literally the 3rd largest city in Ardahlis" 

"I know what I said pretty boy." Kym turns away from him, not before stomping on his feet, and "So you're staying with us right?" 

"Kym, no. She's staying at the hotel" Kieran explained, hiding the pain on his foot

"Why waste money on hotels when you can stay with me?! I love having guests over! Let's go!" Kym was already jumping delight, dragging her arm to the exit by the time she was able to comprehend what was happening. 

* * *

Lauren didn't really know what she was expecting. Perhaps a smooth drive from the station to the hotel, then relax at a large room with a queen size bed, then maybe have a candle lit dinner at the restaurant; she could even go to the spa if she has time of course. But that was not how her day went down. 

First off, the drive to kym's house. It was a complete nightmare; she has never held onto a seat belt tighter in her life and she doubts that she ever will. Kym was a very horrible driver; with surprise turns, and always going at a minimum of 45 km/h. 

When the car finally pulled up, she didn't know whether to be relieved or throw up in the nearest trash bin. After several minutes of self reflection, she finally pulled enough will power to look at where the possible mad woman had taken them. It looked like a regular suburban home, teal colored walls with a several racoons resting on the porch; she hoped it was just wild looking cats though. 

She almost didn't want to believe that a reckless driver like kym would live in such a small and cute house. 

A few blocks to her right was (thankfully) the police station, and even further down was her designated hotel. 

_It was just a couple seconds of running. She could do it. She could just take her luggage and run_. 

But she didn't. 

"Kym's not so bad," a voice interrupted the planning of her escape "She's just a little overjoyed that she gets to be with someone her age and gender." Kieran remarked, stifling a laugh but ultimately failing. 

"You talk to her like she was a 6 year old child" Kieran tilted his head to point at kym who was hell-bent on carrying all their luggage in one trip, screaming something about honor along the way, "Nevermind" 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. She can recall unpacking; being chased by a dog all over the house before they made peace, and decided to terrorize Kieran; eating watermelons with kym; _she only managed to eat a single slice_ ; helping Mrs. Ladell prepare dinner; setting the kitchen on fire; sending glares to Kieran at the dinner table whenever he would bring up the _earlier_ incident; taking a shower; not sleeping because she was chatting with kym all night; getting caught by Kieran and him threatening to expose them for eating all the snacks and cookies, before he got converted; and eventually getting caught by Mr. Ladell who told them to go to bed even tough it was already sunrise. 

It was hazardous and... really fun actually. 

She talks to Will and Bella, but they have different interests. In a way, it felt nice to be with someone who shared her interests and goals. Kieran also wasn't bad company, _most_ times. 

Everything was so different she could actually see herself living a simple, not gold plated life, but no. She came here to temporarily run away from her responsibilities and make connections; then slowly build an empire from nothing.

_Ambitious isn't she?_

But when she looks out the window, and sees Kieran attempting to fight the racoon on the porch, maybe she could spare some time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not a fan of the whole arranged marriage thing but the prompt:two people run away from an arranged marriage, comes across each other and falls in love; was just too good to pass. 
> 
> I might do a quick part 2, depends. Let me know if I should. There is no such thing as too much fluff in this angst filled fandom. 
> 
> Also some extra scenes I had to cut out because of... welll:
> 
> "Kym give me the keys"-Kieran 
> 
> "No I'm driving!"-kym
> 
> "I don't want to die," blank stare from kym and Lauren "Well yeah I do but I don't want to drag Lauren down with me" 
> 
> "I wouldn't mind"-lauren
> 
> "See, she wouldn't mind. I'm driving"-kym
> 
> "You're a hazard on the road kym"-Kieran as he sat at the back seat and put on all 3 seatbelts. 
> 
> You can see why I cut it out😂😂


	20. SCHWELLENANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCHWELLENANGST
> 
> Origin: German 
> 
> Fear of crossing a threshold
> 
> to begin a new chapter.

_**Run clever boy,**_  
 _ **And remember.**_

May 3rd

The day everything went to hell; actually no. Hell started to break loose around Nov. 13, in Allendale. But that was when it went to hell for _him_. 

The day those people, no, criminals, **~~monsters~~** took him in. The day he lead dozens of orphans, just like him, to freedom, but falling a little short for his own. 

They all escaped, except for him, because he came back to save her.

Lauren doesn't remember, that was evident in their first meeting, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

From what he gathered over the years, she was back at her mansion surrounded by maids and nurses, all making sure she was taken care of; and once again, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He couldn't quite understand his feelings when he saw her again, at the coffee shop escaping from a bad date with the help of her friend. 

He was in awe of how much she's changed, but it was a little more than that. He was happy to see her, but it was more than that. He was amused by the situation, but it was more than that. 

_It was always more than that._

He was once again, confused, when she met him at the bridge, willing to risk her life to end the Phantom Scythe; just like he was willing to risk his for hers.   
  
That was when he made up a rule, "If you go down, I go down too, so on and so forth ... It's going to be a game of fate for the both of us!" 

**_A game of fate huh? Well, they've been playing far longer than either of them would've liked._ **

* * *

**_Run regretful man,_ **   
**_You couldn't save her._ **

That was the first time he's saved her, but there were still plenty of times. 

The second time he's saved her was with Anslow. He soon learns that the reason for her outburst was that something of Anslow's was linked to her past. 

**_Ironic_ **

First him, then Anslow; it seems like her past is finally catching up. 

·Beatrice Blakesley   
  
·Her fall from the tree

Those are just the top of the list. How many times has he saved her? 5? 7 more times? He's lost count a long time ago, whether she realized what he's done for her or not. 

_**Nothing will change the fact that she saved him,** _

_**Even for one last time.**_

* * *

  
**_Run you tired hero,_ **

**_Don't forget her sacrifice._ **

Hero. 

As per tradition, she was given that title at the funeral; although no one knew what she died for, no one asked. Because they know, whether they admit that or not, that she was more deserving of that title than anyone else. 

It was one of the few titles that could uphold her name. One he knows she deserves more than anyone else.

She was always so passionate about saving lives, about using her ability to end crime, she was a hero through and through. 

  
**SHE** was a hero, he was not. 

No matter how many people he saved, his hands will always be stained with the blood of hundreds, forever following him, forever haunting him. 

* * *

_**But always keep in mind,** _   
_**It wasn't you that took her life** _

"Hey did you hear that Lune finally destroyed the Phantom Scythe?" 

"What? No way . That's impossible." 

"How could they? I mean they're just two me-" 

"I heard that one of them died..." 

"Do you really think that two men could destroy what the government's been fighting for deca-..." 

Pointless conversations rang all throughout Ardahlis, with every major newspapers making announcements and the king seeming to confirm that the Phantom Scythe was finally dead, Ardahlis was bursting with conversations ranging from joy, disbelief, well hidden rage,... fear. 

And he could not be bothered to listen, much less look at the various reactions around him; instead he focused on the Osiria Rose in his hand . 

It was a rather interesting rose to say the least. The outside petals were red, with the insides gradually turning white. Place a yellow diamond at the center and it would resemble his beloved greatly. 

That does not bother him as much as the fact that he's at the place in which her whole world fell apart. 

_It is quite ironic; him, sitting here, in Allendale, the place he previously said was where the gates of hell opened, was now an exit to his own._

One could argue that it was the cowards was out, but he doesn't regret it. 

The demons may be gone to suffer for eternity; yet his sins are still present, still eerily towering over him. 

**He doesn't blame himself. No, not one bit.**

**She wouldn't want that. So he won't.**

**Isn't he a good little subordinate?**

**Following his superior's orders, _even to the grave_**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel as if this chapter belongs here with the other fragments, as it is one itself, but sadly, it holds a great purpose in the future works in the series.


	21. Enough is good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, just remembering memories" It was so peaceful where they were, a large contrast to the loud gunshots and clashing of knives that rang all throughout the halls. They were sitting underneath a tree, a picnic basket and blanket a few meters away from her foot.
> 
> "That was a hard battle for us wasn't it?" She looks at him in the eye, the shade of turquoise would win in comparison to the pale blue of the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Description of Violence and blood but nothing too extreme. Proceed to red with caution.

_Blood was splattered across the walls, and pooled all over the floor. She didn't know whether it belonged to her or the dead men at her feet._

_Where was Kieran? He was supposed to be here already but looking down at her watch, only a few minutes passed since they separated._

_She curses under her breath, the police won't be here until a 3 hours more and her partner is nowhere to be seen._

_Picking up her gun, she uses the wall as support and slowly makes her way out of the bloody room. She encounters a few men along the way and doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The loud bang of her gun only one of the many._

_She peeks around the corner and sees Kieran fighting Belladonna. Silently she reloaded her gun, and waited patiently until she would show any form of weakness._

_Only when Kieran was pinned to the wall and the poisoned dagger was a few centimeters away from his throat did she have the guts to pull the trigger, hitting the woman directly at the neck with little to no hope of survival._

_Silently inspecting her partner, she offers him a hand up but he doesn't take it. Not because he held some kind of grudge against her, but because from his seat at the floor he could see the deep would on her stomach that made multiple bullets to the arm laughable._

_That was what he said, but she was in no mood for jokes and helps him up._

_She wasn't entirely leaning on him, and he wasn't entirely leaning on her. They encounter a few more people along the way but they make their way through._

**_They didn't run, not like they could._ **

**_Everyone knew that they were there, so there was no point in hiding._ **

**_A few more steps._ **

**_A few more._ **

**_The exit was right there._ **

**_Their mission was over._ **

**_But all she heart was a bang as she fell to the floor; Kieran's look of terror permanently embedded in her mind._ **

"Lauren!" A loud voice wakes her up, she looks around seeing plain fields, with no one but a man beside her. 

"Are you alright?" He looked away, running a hand through his hair and breathing heave sighs of relief asked she nodded her head. 

He looks familiar, she thought. Only when he turns back around did she finally put together who he was. 

"Yeah, just remembering memories" It was so peaceful where they were, a large contrast to the loud gunshots and clashing of knives that rang all throughout the halls. They were sitting underneath a tree, a picnic basket and blanket a few meters away from her foot.

"That was a hard battle for us wasn't it?" She looks at him in the eye, the shade of turquoise would win in comparison to the pale blue of the sky. 

"It was" he answers with a bittersweet smile, once again looking into the distance. 

"Do you regret it? Do you think that we coul-" 

"No. I don't regret it" he never lied to her, and he has yet do to so. 

"Hey, let's go to the flower patch while kym and Will aren't here yet" he offers her a hand and she takes it without fully processing his request first. 

"They're going to get mad at us" indeed they would. They promised that they would be ready and waiting for them at the picnic spot, she doesn't exactly like breaking promises. 

"I'll make you a flower crown" he attempts to bribe her, already walking a few steps forward. She silently follows, smiling to herself. 

"I can't believe that bribe still works!" He shouts, letting go of her hand and started to run away from her. 

She runs after him, or rather into him. He stops in his tracks and she collides with his back and sends the two of them rolling down the hill. 

She only laughs, clinging to kieran's arm even when they reached the bottom. Kieran laughs along with her, also refusing to let go of her. 

A part of her was still caught up in earlier events, but another was hoping that this moment would last forever. 

_They're not in love_

_But they're together_

_And that's enough_

Somewhere, at the exact same spot they once were was a sergeant and a lieutenant, deeply mourning the death of their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! ❤️❤️🎉🎉


	22. Treasure of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How cruel must the world be to allow him to fall in love with a ghost of the past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William POV. Passages are underlined.

.-.-.-. 

Moving days were hell. Actually, just moving in general alright. 

It's not easy for **anyone**. Even with adequate police training, it was still hard for him and Lauren to get all of their things up; especially since they were on the third floor, but they can't complain now. 

Him and Lauren agreed that if neither of them moved out by four years after they graduate, they would just move in together and split the bills. 

It wouldn't be so hard. He has practically lived with Lauren his entire life. And it wasn't like they would be seeing each other much due to their different schedules with him being the lieutenant and her being a detective. 

They have separate bedrooms, and bathrooms; and the living room has plenty of space for guests or coworkers; so space was not really an issue here. 

What is an issue was the massive blue drawer that had no way of getting out of the door, meaning that he would have to tear it down to get it out; _that's what he gets for wanting the room with the balcony._

He asks his neighbor for a screwdriver since he did not really have a lot of tools with him, or any. 

The first thing to do was to check if there were still any objects left inside and throw it away. Oddly enough, there was. Behind the door of the drawer was a medium size box with what seems to be a handful of items in it. 

He takes the box to the table, hoping to find an address inside. There was a screwdriver, a dried up pen, some stamps, a half burnt notebook, and a picture of a woman. 

The colors of the picture had lightly faded, yet it was enough to remark the deep blue shade of her hair. She looked beautiful, even if smiles were not all too common in formal pictures. Her eyes did all the smiling as it glowed brightly from happiness. 

He placed the picture down, picking up the small notebook. It said at the front in big bold letters: 

**PROPERTY OF KYM LADELL.**

**DO NOT OPEN OR I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN.**

He takes a peek at the dates inside, noticing that it was written over a hundred years ago, and proceeded to read the first few passages to decide if it was worth mailing back to any remaining relatives. 

The penmanship was not the best, and there were doodles all over the edges and all over the first few pages. It looked like Miss Kym just drew everything that came to mind because there was a full page of a human centipede riding a bicycle; another one with a four legged duck with no wings. 

As he skimmed through it though, he got more and more curious about why the other half of it was burnt off. 

He opens it a random page, hoping to know more about the person who once lived in the very same apartment. 

I will be honest to myself, I am not a good cook. I just started a fire at the kitchen and barely put it out. Her recklessness with fire would explain why half the notebook was missing. Actually, it was not really missing since he could see the missing pages' edges but they were all burned off individually. 

He turns it to the next one, unpacking his clothes and tearing down the drawer will have to wait. 

Today I stole the archivist's trolley and used it to ride down the hallways while my lieutenant continued to order me to stop, so she was a police officer. That made things easier since he could just go down to records and trace any remaining relatives, and would stop him from reading the rest of the diary. 

But he didn't stop, and continued to read the rest of the passage. 

When I got home my mother made Beef Wellington that really got me curious. Why is it called Wellington? Was it named after someone or did someone just go ' _oh, let's name it Wellington. I'm sure people will remember that name easily'._ She continues to ramble about the name as a way of trying to make herself fall asleep as she admitted in later passages. 

I'm bored so I'm just going to write down random memories from my childhood:

1 I once got bitten by a dog and it didn't even phase me

2 I won 5 spelling bee contests in a row when I was in elementary 

3 I once drowned sergeant W's paperwork in coffee but he couldn't fire me because I was now best friends with his friend and she knows his mother. (This one was recent but what the hell) 

4 I deflated an entire bounce castle because the guys wouldn't let me in. They never learned their lesson and I did it again. For years. 

The next pages were doodles, but there was also an invitation to the circus that she must not have gone to. He has to admit, these stories and drawings are keeping him very much interested and gave him a good look at what her world must have looked like. 

A knock came from his door, and he discreetly placed it back in the box and hid it underneath his sheets. He opens it to Lauren, who had her coat on and an empty bag on her hands. 

"Will, I'm just going down the store do you want anything?" She reaches into the empty bag, pulling out a small list of snacks, _with none of his favorites on it._

"I'm good" he answers, head still caught up in reading the remaining passages. 

"See you in a bit" she waves to him as she walked away and locked the front door. He waves back at her, picks the box back up, sits down comfortably on the mattress and continues reading; the drawer left empty at the center of the room. 

This day was horrible. I bought this drawer right, and while I was building it, I accidentally hit my finger with the hammer and had to stop building since I COULD NOT move my hand. and when I told the lieutenant about it he didn't believe me. I am just over that guy :(

But apart from my stupid lieutenant I finally finished the drawer, and I love it. L's coming over to see it later. My personal favorite thing about it was the carved angel at the door. It was the reason why I bought it in the first place. I think I'm gonna color it blue. 

He looks back at the large blue drawer, seeing the image of her accidentally hitting her finger and having to stop building entirely. It was amazing how he could see her so clearly even though they've never met before. 

Solved a case today. The murderer was hiding in the vents, caught him in record time. 

That was it. An entire page dedicated to those two sentences. A page with a similar format followed, only this time detailing possible culprits and other details that detectives would surely miss. 

As he continued to read on, it became increasingly clear to him that she was brilliant when it came to solving crimes and was genuinely passionate about putting an end to the dark shadow looming over Ardahlis. 

_She should just be a detective_ , he thought. She is more than qualified to become a detective and higher. He turned another page and she wrote in an even larger font than the one in the front page:

** GOT THE PROMOTION! I'M A SERGEANT NOW!!!!! **

She overused the exclamation point, but he can see she was genuinely happy and excited for it so he didn't judge all that much. _He was happy for her too._

The notebook was starting to thin out, meaning that whatever she told in those last few pages would be the last he ever learns of her. 

It made him a bit sad, knowing that it would be the last stories she might ever live to tell, yet he was oddly relieved that there were still some good cops in the days haunted by the Phantom Scythe. 

It was supposed to be our day off but we're asked to go to 45 Whiteriver street because of a call from one the maids at the house that her lady was murdered. When we met up at the street, a gunshot was heard and L chased the guy down but she lost him. On the other crime scene, me and W saw the already knew who the culprit was. He always marks his kills after all. 

Her tone was sombre, missing its usual delighted undertone, and written in a more neat scribble. 

He decides that he does not particularly fond the seriousness and dark tone she had, so he decided to reread the passages on the first few pages. It was nothing important, just more endless thoughts that she wrote down to pass the time. 

There were a few blank pages after the sad entry. He figured that she must be busy with police work to forget writing in her diary. And he was right. 

Harvey, she wrote in a more messy handwriting than normal, 

Harvey was found dead in the supply closet this morning. Me, W, and L found his body while trying to find a rag to clean up Randall's desk. 

I don't understand how anyone could do that to poor Harvey. He never did anything wrong or have any grudges against anyone. It doesn't make any sense why he would be killed. 

The forensic unit said that it was caused by Golden Viper venom 

The next pages were dedicated to that specific poison,and what she could find in that information limited time period. Pictures, newspaper articles of the same death, even some clips of information about the venom. 

After that though, all writing stops. The midnight thoughts stopped, the random doodles at the edges. He understands why. 

_Death was never an easy subject for anyone, especially to police officers. Just because they encounter them more often doesn't mean that they're completely numb to it._

Over the last few pages though, she started to get scared, rambling on and on about subjects that she previously gave no attention to. It was clear to him that she was only stalling, or hiding something; but he only became aware of it at the last surviving page. 

I guess I can't continue stalling writing it down. That is why I got this diary after all. ~~I feel disgusted with myself for admitting that this is a diary~~ So that I could express how I really feel. Alright, here goes… 

He held his breath, the truth to who kym Ladell really was, was only a few sentences away, and only half the page remained. 

When I was little, I used to look at cops as some sort of superheroes, but over time… I realized how human they were. 

Their clock stops sometimes, just like everyone else. 

Now when I recognize the same look in other peoples eyes… I

I wonder if they'll realize it. 

That superheroes die too.

With that last sentence, her story came to its conclusion. Everything after that had been burned; forever kept in the past, but more than enough for him to understand. 

Even if he did understand, he was still plagued by questions. What happened after that? Was she alright? Did she move on or did she continue mulling over that fact? 

He doesn't know how long he sat there thinking about her, but it was a lot since it was already sunset when he finally snapped out of it. 

"Will, are you ready to go?" Ah, right he made plans. 

"Yeah, just going to keep this" he takes the small notebook and places it back on its box, where he placed atop the cabinet. 

He could kinda see why she liked it so much, although the face of the angel was a bit dirty and there were a few molds on the sides but otherwise it was in good condition. 

_Can he really take it down knowing that she spent hours putting it together, and the scolding she got for accidentally injuring her finger?_

He takes one last look, before he decides that he likes it and pushes it back to its corner. He takes his keys and wallet and meets Lauren at the entrance. 

He doesn't say anything while driving, and Lauren doesn't force him to. They made a small stop at the station to officially change their address, then headed to the local coffee shop to celebrate. Kieran, Lauren's most persistent suitor, decides to tag along; on the condition that he neither sits beside her, nor in front of her. 

Kieran agrees, even offering to drive and find a proper parking spot. While he did that, him and Lauren found a spot near the window for more than six people, as preparation for their soon to come guests. 

He was once again staring at nothing, thinking about what other doodles he might have missed at the first read. A waitress approached their table, and although he didn't look at her, he could tell that she was smiling as she handed them the menu. 

"Hi, my name is Kym Ladell. How may I serve you today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a William version of this story just because I can and I fell in love with the thought and all possible storylines. 
> 
> I couldn't resist not adding lauki, forgive me Kywi gods. I apologize. Also really quick, this is venturing very close to the coffee shop AU but I really want to write that too. Tell me if a part 2 is warranted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I need to update other fics before uploading another one. 
> 
> May not be regularly updated


End file.
